Safe Haven
by Julie Hayes
Summary: Kol had never believed in something like fate. But when he met his, he fell for her.


_Hello everbody!_

 _Short information: This story starts in season 4 episode 11 of "The Vampire Diaries" when Klaus turns for Jeremy some people into vampires at the bar near the Gilbert cottage._

 _This is my first english FanFiction. I hope my english is not too bad. *weak smile*_

 _I hope you enjoy reading._

 _xxx_

 _-Julie_

 **1**

"Excuse me, love."

Ava turned around and smiled. In front of her was a young man who seemed to be in his late twenties. His hair was dark blond, his eyes were blue with pale spots. The color of his eyes reminded her of the pale spots of the ocean mixed with the darkness of the depth. He raised his left hand to get her attention.

"Can I do something for you?" She asked friendly. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail which was swinging around when she stepped towards him.

"Actually you can." He took a sip of his bourbon and looked immediately at her. "You can close the pub." He smiled politely at her.

Ava was confused.

"I am sorry, sir." She replied and tried to smile back. "We close at nine p.m."

When she was going to turn around he grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Close the pub. _Now_." Ava did not know why, but inside of her was a sense that made her doing what he said. She wanted to please him. So she closed the pub.

The people didn't realize what she was doing until the first wanted to leave. "Whats the problem here?" A woman asked while Ava was cleaning up some spoons and cups.

"Sorry?"

"Why is the door closed?"

"Uhm, this must be my fault, I guess." The woman turned around. Suddenly there was a silence in the room which froze her. "You are not going anywhere." The man said. His smirk was wicked. He emptied his glass with a quick sip before he stood up. His arms were crossed behind his back.

"You want beef, buddy?" A biker said. Ava knew him since she was working in the _Nathans_. His name was Barry. Every Monday and Thursday he was there to gave her a weak smile and a short story about his weekly adventures on the road. She liked him. Somehow he reminded her of her brother Kayden - only hell knew where he was.

"Was that an offer?" Within a second the man flashed in front of Barry and threw him over the tables. His face turned into something Ava couldn't describe. His pretty blue eyes were golden now, under them were black veins and his teeth changed into fangs. Ava didn't know what kind of monster he was, she did not really care about that fact, all she wanted was to escape. Her instincts led her through the backdoor, but before she could even try to run away the man stood in her way.

"Where do you think you are going to?" In the next second she felt something sharp on her neck. Than there was a unexplainable pain that was getting worse. First she struggled, tried to make him stop. Her fists hit his chest as hard as she could, but the stranger didn't move. Ava closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt weak. She stopped fighting him. It took a moment for her to realize that she was going to die. The stranger drank her blood, moaned and pressed his body harder against hers.

She didn't notice when the monster dropped her. She was lying on the hard wooden floor, she could barely keep her eyes open. She forced herself to breath.

 _You are not going to die today, Ava Philips_ , she thought and tried to stand up, but failed.

She gasped when she touched the wound on her neck. When she realized that there was blood on her fingers her whole body started to shake. The pain was barely bearable. How could this have happened to her? All she had wanted to do was to finish her work and to watch two episodes of _The Walking Dead_ , but now it seemed like as if she was a part of the show. All over the floor were laying dead bodies, she got blood all over herself.

She swallowed hard when she noticed that Barrys empty eyes stared at her. They were widened in shock, there was no life in them. A trail of blood ran out of his mouth and over his chin. He was dead.

 _Okay, calm down._ Her breath quickened.

 _No, no, no.._ Her heart beat fast against her chest.

She wasn't able to calm herself down. Dead bodies everywhere - some of them ripped in pieces. The acrid smell of metallic blood and alcohol was in the air, it made her retch. She panicked.

 _You need to call the police. Everything you need to do is to stan-_

Ava fainted.

When she woke up her head was hurting like hell. She blinked and tried to look around, but the whole room rotated. She really had a terrible headache and the wound on her neck still hurt. At this time she didn't fail to stand up. Ava blinked again and moaned. Every part of her body hurt. Just below her left collar bone stuck a piece of glass. Her eyes narrowed while she pulled it out of her flesh. She bit her tongue to suppress a scream. Her trembling hands let the bloody shard fall down. She must have injured herself as she had fallen to the ground.

Ava propped herself up at the bar and tried to get some balance. Her lips were cracked, her throat was dry and needed immediately some water. She was still shaking as she went along the bar. _Everything will be fine, Ava. Somehow._ Thinking positive was never one of her characteristics.

Ava had almost forgotten that there were dead bodies on the floor and blood all over her white shirt. She remembered the horror scenario and stumbled over a torn out arm, falling to the ground an hitting her head on the hard floor. For one second she thought about never getting up again and let herself die. She wasn't strong enough for this. She let out a sob when her hand touched a dead girls leg. This couldn't happen. It must be a bad dream. Yes. A bad dream. She would wake up and the sun would shine on her face. Everything would be okay. Well - at least like always. But this was real. Before she could do anything else she forced herself to go to the telephone on the wall.

She would call the police and they would believe her. Everything would be fine.

She picked up the phone.

 _9 -_ Everything would be fine. Her fingers trembled while she dialed the number of the emergency.

 _1 -_ Everything would be fine. Her heart was beating fast. Her rips felt broken.

 _1 -_ Everything would be fine. She was losing her mind with every second in this room. The smell of death made her sick. Fortunately the monster was gone, but his victims were still present. Ava frowned. Well .. not all of them. There was just a pool of blood on the floor and some ripped body parts from a dead girl. She wondered what happened while she was unconscious. It couldn't be. No one except the monster and herself had been in the bar. What happened to the bodies?

Everything would be - no. No it wouldn't. The floorboards behind her creaked. Anxiously she turned around and hung up the phone.

"Who is there?" She asked as loudly as she could and tried to hide the fear in her voice. No answer.

She stepped towards the overturned tables and looked around. Nobody was there, but she had a bad feeling like something or someone was watching her.

Ava took a deep breath.

She needed to call the police and the emergency before she would faint again. They needed to believe her. But they wouldn't. How strange did that story sound? She wouldn't believe it herself if she were a cop. They would think she had lost her mind.

Maybe she really had.

When Ava turned around to go to the telephone again, she let out a scream. In front of her was standing a young man with brown hair and dark eyes. He held a bottle of bourbon in his hands and took a sip while he watched her. He cocked his head. The man was wearing a brown jacket and under this one a black t-shirt.

He sighed. "Nik never was a fan of cleaning up his dirt." He rolled his eyes before he continued to look at her. "But at least you are funny to watch."

"I've already called the police." She stuttered, her voice was full of fear. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

A harsh laugh left his throat. He threw the bottle against the wall behind her and made her wince. She wasn't able to move. Her body was petrified. She was sure that he would kill her. There was a look in his dark brown eyes that made her sure about that.

He zoomed in front of Ava. His lips almost touched hers.

She was about to scream, but he pushed her against the wall and squeezed her throat. "Foolish little human." He hissed. She gasped for air, but she didn't get enough. His grip was too firm.

"They will come for you." Ava muttered and tried a last time to frighten him. But it didn't work.

The brown haired man smiled obnoxious. "What a naughty girl you are." He caressed her cheek.

"Please let me go." Ava whispered as he sniffed on her bloody wound. "I'll do everything you want." Tears of fear were running all over her cheeks.

"You will, Darling." He grinned. Something in his eyes had changed. "You will."

"Please I-"

He interrupted her. »Stop that!« He shouted, making her wince again. For one moment there was an annoyed expression on his face and she could see the black veins under his eyes. It took a moment until she realized that he was like the monster that had killed Barry and all the other people in the bar. Her breath quickened.

"What's your name, love?" He asked.

For a short moment she looked around, searching for some help. There was nobody but Ava and the monster. Then she realized something that was laying on the table to her right sight. A Billiard Queue. Maybe she would have had enough power to stab him, so she could escape. It was the only way to get out of here. She needed to try.

She waited until his grip got weaker.

"Rot in hell, bastard!" She shouted and pushed the broken part of the Billiard Queue into his shoulder before she tried to escape. Of course she failed. He was standing in front of her in just a second. Judging from his expression he was very upset. He took her hand, squeezed it so she went down on her knees. She moaned in pain.

While her right hand felt broken, his shoulder wasn't even injured. How was this possible?

"Well." He muttered and pressed his lips together. "That was not nice, darling.."

In the next moment she felt his tongue, licking her wound before she felt that sharp pain again. She struggled like the first time, but she lost again.

When Kol dropped Ava to the ground, he couldn't help but smile.

It seems as if this human being was a little wild cat.

Kol kneeled over her and caressed her neck. Such delicious blood. Unfortunately she needed to die. He should kill her right now without hesitation - like he had always done.

But he decided otherwise. Kols lips curved into a smirk.

Nik had told him to make no kind of trouble. Well, having a new pet was no trouble at all.


End file.
